


Pyrrha

by SynysterShadows



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, RWBY - Freeform, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynysterShadows/pseuds/SynysterShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to lose her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrrha

Jaune was barely holding back his sobs when he finally managed to find the landing point for all of the ships coming from Beacon.

“Jaune!” Nora exclaimed when she saw her leader. She seemed to forget about her injury and tried to get up. She quickly fell back down and Ren reached out to steady her. Jaune looked over, immediately noticing there wasn’t the familiar bright red head of hair. “Jaune!” Nora called again.

He ignored Nora’s second call and headed to one of the soldiers. He tried to board the ship, but the soldier threw out an arm, blocking his path.

“I need to get back up there! Please let me go back up there!” he begged. “There’s people still up there! Pyrrha… Pyrrha… She’s…” He tried to finish his sentence but a sob strangled his words.

“I’m sorry, but no one is going back up there,” the soldier told him. Behind Jaune, Nora looked to Ren. Without a word, he held out a hand. She gave him a grateful smile. They helped each other up and leaned against each other as they made their way over to their leader.

“Jaune, what is going on?” Nora asked, putting a hand on Jaune’s shoulder. He turned his head towards the redheaded girl, tears streaming down his face.

“Pyrrha’s still up there,” he managed to get out. “She went to fight some woman. That woman… She has some sort of super powers. But Pyrrha sent me down here in a locker before I could stop her. Weiss and Ruby…”

“Weiss and Ruby are still up there and going to help her,” Ren quietly finished. Jaune nodded.

“They’ll get her. She’ll be fine,” Nora assured. She knew her teammate, her friend. She could take on any fight. 

*

All eyes were on the sole ship that was making its way down to Vale. Just moments before there was a bright white light at the top of the tower, bringing Jaune back to his feet. His blue eyes remained fixated on the ship the entire way down. 

It finally landed and the doors hissed open. There was one person sitting on one of the benches, Ruby in his arms. Jaune’s heart started to pound. Maybe she was somewhere else. Maybe she was on some other part of the ship.

Jaune noticed something on the man’s wrist when he stood up. He heard Nora and Ren stand up. The man seemed to know exactly where Jaune was. He handed Ruby to Sun. He removed the thing around his wrist as he walked over to Jaune, Ren, and Nora. Jaune heard a quiet gasp from Nora. His head started to spin.

The man stopped in front of Jaune, Pyrrha’s circlet in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said. Jaune started to shake his head as the tears came back up.

“No, no, no,” he started to say as he took a step back. “No! She’s in that ship! She’s safe! Pyrrha… She’s…. Pyrrha…”

“Jaune,” Ren said, putting a hand to his friend’s shoulder. That’s all it took to bring back the tears. There was no way Pyrrha was dead. She was alive. This man was playing a cruel prank on him.

With a shaky hand, Jaune reached out and took Pyrrha’s circlet. He clutched it to his chest as he fell to the ground, sobbing. Nora and Ren fell with him, holding Jaune, holding each other, tears streaming down their own faces.

“Pyrrha,” was all Jaune could say, each time laced with an indescribable amount of pain. “Pyrrha.”

*

It was a few months before Jaune finally mustered up the courage to ask Ruby what she saw. They had stopped to set up camp for the night on their journey to Haven. They were eating one of their many canned meals, quietly sitting around the campfire. 

All Jaune said was, “What happened?”

Ruby set down her can, her eyes on the campfire. Ren and Nora stopped eating, their attention shifting to the younger girl.

“I just saw her get shot,” Ruby quietly told them. Tears welled up in her eyes at the memory. “I came up around the edge of the building and Cinder was pointing an arrow at Pyrrha. She was on her knees. Before I could do anything, Cinder shot her. But the place was in ruins. Pyrrha must’ve gone down fighting.”

“I don’t think that woman would have killed her otherwise,” Jaune said, his voice soft. 

The nights were the hardest. The nights, when he was laying there before he went to bed, his mind always went to Pyrrha. 

The smiles she’d give him, her light, pleasant laughs.

Her poise, her confidence.

Her amazing fighting skills.

Sparring with her on the roofs late at night.

Dancing with her at the ball.

Their first - and last - kiss.

His gaze shifted to his bag. Even though it was of no use to them on this journey, Jaune had stowed away Pyrrha’s circlet in his bag. He couldn’t bring himself to leave it back home.

It was all he had left of her.


End file.
